During hard drive manufacturing, a vacuum nozzle is used to pick and place head gimbal assemblies (HGAs). A vacuum nozzle tip is placed on the HGA and a vacuum pump is activated to apply a vacuum to hold the HGA to the nozzle tip. After the HGA is moved, the vacuum is released to allow the HGA to fall from the nozzle tip. Typically, gravity is sufficient to cause the HGA to fall from the tip. However, in some cases, sufficient vacuum remains after the vacuum pump has been turned off that that HGA remains on the tip. If this occurs, the HGA must be removed manually from the tip, risking damage. Alternatively, compressed air may be used to remove the HGA, risking contamination.